Knock
by Michiru Shiroku
Summary: In which Chrom, again, fails miserably to do. Rated M. Chrom x Lita (MU).


**A/N: Okay, so, this is my first...citrus thing. I'm both nervous and terrified about how this will be received. XD**

**I randomly got this very plausible plot bunny, and after sharing it with She-Who-Knows-Who-She-Is, I was all but kicked in the rear to expand on it. Thing is, I have experience in READING it, not writing it, but...oh well. Practice makes perfect, I guess.**

**So, uh, without further ado...**

A warm wind blew through the Shepherds' temporary camp, a sure sign of summer's arrival and a gentle reminder of incoming changes—much to the chagrin of a certain Tactician.

"I can't believe this."

Just returning from her evening bath, Lita briskly entered her tent, hastily closing the entrance behind her. She immediately started pacing back and forth through her tent, her face burning red, occasionally glaring at the little black bag on her cot.

"I cannot BELIEVE this."

Collapsing down on said cot in a huff, she grabbed the bag and reached inside, retrieving the item causing her to fret so.

It was a cool lavender nightgown.

Now, if it were just a normal nightgown, there wouldn't be a problem. However, this was most definitely not the case.

It was short, silken, trimmed with lace, and nearly transparent. The most outstanding feature, however, was the Brand of the Exalt that rested where the middle of the chest would be, entirely comprised of lace. Holding it up by the shoulder-straps with her thumbs, the grape-haired Tactician stared daggers into the dress as if it insulted her mother.

"This was a horrible idea," Lita groaned. "I can't believe they made me buy this...thing."

Hours ago, Olivia, Lissa, and Sully all dragged her off to the Outrealms, pointedly ignoring the perverse stares and wolf-whistles from Hubba. They took her to the Shoprealms, a world where there were countless shops for clothing, and many Annas that sold it. They said they had to find something for her wedding, but Lita knew it was a bold-faced lie—her dress was finished first, and with Lissa as the Maid of Honor and Olivia and Sully as the bridesmaids, theirs were finished soon after. She should have known something..._interesting_ was going to happen if Sully of all people wanted to go.

Soon they were in front of a store, and the three women pushed her inside—and promptly started embarrassing her to high heaven. It was Lissa who chose the garment, her eye catching the Brand, and Olivia and Sully agreed that Lita was buying it...or she wasn't leaving the store.

"I should have expected this from her and Lissa...but not Olivia!"

Sighing, Lita took another look at the nightie. Despite its more...risqué connotations, she had to admit; it was pretty and feminine...something she never got to feel very often. Humoring the idea, she started to remove her own clothing. She took off her cloak first, draping it over her chair by her desk. Then went her boots, which were placed near the entrance, along with her belt and high-collared miniature jacket. Finally her top and trousers were set aside, leaving her in her smallclothes.

Grabbing the brush on her desk and placing the handle between her teeth, Lita undid her trademark ponytail, her fingers nimbly working out the braids at the sides, sighing as she did so. She took the brush from her mouth and worked it through her hair, letting the violet strands cascade down her back. Lita placed the brush on the desk and grabbed the nightie. Standing in front of the mirror, she slipped it on, mindful of accidentally damaging it.

It was even shorter than what she expected.

The top fit snugly, the Brand resting perfectly between her breasts, while the sides clung to her curvy form, the laced hem falling just beneath her bum.

"It's..." she whispered. Turning side to side to side to inspect her body, Lita stared at the reflection in the mirror. "It's not so bad..."

There was only one thing that could ruin this moment of self-discovery, and knowing Lita's luck, that one thing could walk right through her door.

"Urgh, it's just my luck that I leave my clothes in here—"

"AAH!"

Walking through the entrance of her tent was none other than Chrom, her fiancée and Prince of Ylisse, in nothing but a pair of shorts and a towel around his shoulders. He froze as soon as he saw Lita, who was staring wide-eyed at him, and her arms crossed protectively over her chest.

"M-months of being in the same army... and you still can't learn to knock?" Lita stuttered.

"Uh..." Chrom mumbled awkwardly. His mouth dropped open slightly, taking in what he saw before him. He looked at the chair, which had the oh-so-familiar coat that she was never without, and then back to his currently cloakless fiancée. It was Lita, of course, but...

_THIS is what that cloak was hiding?!_

Even when their embraces grew heated and their touch passionate, Chrom could never decipher what lay hidden under the infinite cosmos that was Lita's cloak.

Until now.

He didn't know what possessed him to, but he walked toward her, stopping when he was a few inches away.

Lita looked up at him, her face burning red. She couldn't help but look down, admiring the planes of his smooth, rippling muscles...it didn't help that the droplets of water from his hair were running down his shoulders and chest, making him glisten with the low lighting that the lantern was providing. And his eyes...

It was as if he was seeing her for the first time, with the way he kept looking down and back up, his stormy blue gaze hungry, his fingers twitching in anticipation. Breaking eye contact with him, Lita looked off to the side, though she could still feel his burning gaze. Softly, she asked, "Wh-what are you...staring at?"

"You," Chrom rumbled. He gently caressed her curved sides, afraid that if he were too rough, she would disappear. "I never realized you had such a...beautiful body."

Lita shivered as she felt his hands on her waist, her cheeks flushing as he pressed closer. She draped her arms over his broad shoulders, her fingers diving into the shags of his navy hair. "I could say the same about you."

He kissed her softly, his hands roaming her middle. Lita giggled into the kiss, pulling away from him slightly to bite her lip. Chrom chuckled.

"The Shepherds' mighty Tactician is ticklish...?"

She noticed the gleam in his eyes and paled. "Chrom, don't you dare—"

She was abruptly cut off by her own laughter as the Lord tickled her mercilessly. He laughed along with her, shuffling toward her cot, and Lita couldn't take the torture as he started tickling her harder. Wrestling with him as she tried to writhe away, her grip on his hair moved to his shoulders, and as her cot hit the backs of her knees, she stumbled and fell backward with a small delighted yelp, taking him with her.

Chrom ceased his torture on her, now mesmerized by her appearance below him—hair fanned out, face flushed, her chest rising and falling with each heavy breath she took. Catching her breath, Lita noticed their positions, and reddened. "Ch-Chrom..."

"Shh."

"But what if someone—"

"Shhhhh."

He dipped his head down to kiss her passionately, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Lita sighed into the kiss, curling her fingers into his hair. Chrom's hand moved from her waist to slip under her back, arching her chest up, and kissed a path down the column of her neck to the swell of her breasts, making her gasp in pleasure.

She was incredibly responsive to everything he did, and, wondering if she'd mind, Chrom planned out his next move.

Gently nudging her legs apart, he stared straight into her eyes, silently informing her of his intentions.

She blushed, and opened her mouth to say something, but the only thing that came out was a high-pitched moan as the Lord reached into her smallclothes and began to touch and probe the most sensitive part of her body. She renewed the grip she had in Chrom's hair, and as he continued his ministrations, her legs stirred restlessly, and she bit her lip to contain her moans. "Mmm... Gods, Chrom..."

He took pride in knowing that he was the cause of her pleasure, and that it was _his _name she was moaning. Chrom never thought he would see her like this—her beautiful face, flushed and twisted in pleasure. He grew drunk on her muffled groans, and his touch grew faster and harder, making the coil in her stomach twist tighter and tighter, until it finally snapped. "Ah!"

Heat washed through her, a familiar sort of warmth that left her feeling tingly and light, and briefly, Lita wondered if this is what it felt like to die and ascend to heaven. It was invigorating, it was mind-blowing... it was nothing she'd ever felt before.

Coming down from her high, Lita relaxed limply in his hold. She looked at him, his eyes half-lidded, swirling with emotion. "Ch-Chrom..."

"Did you enjoy it?" he whispered.

Leaning up, the grape-haired woman pressed a kiss to his lips. "Immensely..."

"Good."

He was surprised when she didn't let go immediately; rather, she kissed him again, and again, and again, slipping her tongue past his lips. She pulled him down to her, forcing his body to hers, and she spread her legs to accommodate his girth. Chrom groaned low, feeling the heat from her, and unconsciously thrust his hips against her. Lita moaned in turn, and began kissing and nibbling a path down his neck and collarbone, her fingers dancing along the sizable bulge in his shorts. When she received no objection, Lita closed her fingers around the bulge, stroking experimentally.

Chrom gasped, and it melted into a softly uttered curse as his eyes pinched shut. His hips moved in time with her strokes, and as she worked, he rasped , "Nngh... Ah... L...Lita..."

Incredulous at how much power she had over him, Lita made to move faster, but was stopped by Chrom's own hand. She was instantly horrified. "Oh gods, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!"

Breathing heavily, Chrom shook his head. "Not at all... But if you kept on like that, I wouldn't... I wouldn't have been able to take it."

Reddening for the umpteenth time that night, Lita looked at him, pleasure and determination mixed in her copper gaze. "Then...don't." And before he could utter another word, she crossed her arms in front of her and lifted the gown up and off of her body. She flung it somewhere to the ground, along with her smallclothes, leaving her completely naked.

Completely transfixed at seeing his self-conscious fiancée bared before him, Chrom followed suit, removing his shorts and settling himself above her once more. He looked at her worriedly, and whispered, "Tell me if it hurts..."

Cradling his face in her hands, Lita smiled a beautiful thing, deeply touched by his kindness, and gently thumbed his cheek. "I promise."

Taking in a deep breath, Chrom readied himself, and rocked into her with one swift thrust. Lita winced in pain, and immediately he showered kisses along her face, over her eyes, murmuring "I love you, I'm sorry..."

It was nothing compared to the injuries she'd had from battle, and the pain subsided almost as quickly as it began. Testing herself, she snapped her hips forward, causing the both of them to moan. Chrom looked at her in shock, to which she repeated the action slower, and he hissed in pleasure. "Gods..."

Her hands moved from her beloved's face to the sheet below them, gripping it as though it were a lifeline as they found their rhythm. Lita arched into him, whimpering 'ah' sounds spilling from her mouth, and Chrom fought a losing battle to keep his sanity—the sounds she made, the feel of her skin, the smell of her hair... It was all too much, and it wasn't before long until they both tumbled over the edge, moaning out each other's names, and locking together in intense ecstasy.

The euphoria passed, and Lita felt a breeze before the soothing feel of a blanket covering her. Chrom gently laid atop her, his head resting under her chin, and her hands creeped into his mussed hair. "That...was amazing..."

"Mm..." she agreed. Pressing a kiss to his forehead, she snuggled closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Chrom..."

"And I you..." he replied.

"And I think...I'd like an encore performance a bit later...if you wouldn't mind."

He chuckled, and he towered over her with a roguish grin, to which she blushed and giggled.

"Why wait?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Lissa had woken up not long ago, and figured she would need to head to the mess tent quickly to eat, lest Stahl and Gregor eat most of the food like last time.

Now, she'd seen some strange things since joining the Shepherds, but certainly not as strange as what she saw as she passed Lita's tent.

"Chrom? Why are you wearing Lita's cloak...?"

**A/N: AND SCENE. **

**Sky, are you pleased? I finished it like I said I would, so...nyargh!**

**I have to say, I'm pretty pleased with how it turned out, though I was pretty much having a nervous breakdown as I was writing it... So, drop me a line about how you might like/hate it!**

**What did I listen to while writing this? – **_**Come **_**by Namie Amuro and **_**Shinjitsu no Uta**_** by Do As Infinity**


End file.
